gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Shotgun
The Assault Shotgun is an automatic shotgun that appears in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Assault Shotgun is a weapon modeled after the Armsel Striker. It is the fourth shotgun featured in the ''Grand Theft Auto IV ''trilogy, after the Pump Action Shotgun and the Combat Shotgun, and the second introduced in The Lost and Damned, appearing alongside the Sawed off Shotgun. destroying a Police Patrol with an Assault Shotgun.]]It is distinguished from other shotguns of its class due to its fully automatic capabilities. The Assault Shotgun boasts high firepower, allowing it to deal with crowds of enemies, vehicles and even low flying helicopters with ease. It is extremely effective in short range, but its usefulness diminishes over distance. It holds eight shells in each drum, and the player can hold a total of 250 shells. The Assault is first introduced in the storyline mission "Heavy Toll", where Johnny Klebitz is given one to stop a drug convoy. Later on, he wields one during the events of "Shifting Weight", using it to fight off the pursuing LCPD while escaping with Malc. It can be purchased from Terry's gun van after Heavy Toll, and spawns at the player's safehouse after completing 40 gang wars. Grand Theft Auto V The Assault Shotgun returns from TLAD now with a new design based on the UTAS UTS-15. However, the Assault Shotgun does not have a Pump Action (although the pump handle is visible), like the UTAS UTS-15, but behaves more like the MPS AA-12. Rather oddly, the shotgun is fed from both an internal tube magazine (top) and also detachable box magazines. Additionally, the Assault Shotgun has small picatinny rails on the sides of the handgaurd. The muzzle is tipped with a slotted flash suppressor. The top picatinny rail has two iron sights placed, one at either end. The pistol grip is a relatively old design, lacking the notch found on newer lower eceivers. Customizations (GTA V) Attachments *Grip (more stability, increases accuracy) - $375 *Flashlight (additional light) - $562 *Suppressor (Silences but slightly reduces damage and range) - $2247 Capacity *Default Clip (8 rounds) - Equipped by default *Rounds (16 rounds) - $8 *Extended Clip (32 rounds) - $347 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) *Green Tint *Orange Tint *LSPD Tint(metallic blue) *Pink Tint- Level 50 *Gold Tint- Level 75 *Platinum Tint- Level 100 Performance Like any other shotgun, the spread of pellets make it ineffective at medium and long range. However since a single shot causes massive damage at close range, damage per second are extremely high at point blank. The high chances of hitting a target at each shot, paired with the rate of fire, make it an ideal weapon for blind-fire (shooting from a cover without exposing himself). The weapon's basic capacity of 8 is very small for an automatic weapon, thus a clip is quickly empty. However in GTA V, the extended clip greatly increases (+300%) the capacity. This makes capacity no longer an issue, since a full clip can last roughly 7 seconds in full-automatic fire. The extended clip also causes much more ammo losses upon death (all that's left in the clip), but this issue is minor since shotgun ammo are inexpensive (1.5$ per round in GTA Online) and extended capacity is still moderated when compared to other weapons. Overall this weapon is a shotgun with the usual drawback of a very limited range, but has supreme firepower at close range. It should be paired with an assault rifle or other long-ranged weapons and used as a backup weapon if the enemy comes close. Locations GTA V *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $1,500. Unlocked after Blitz Play. **Also, if you threaten the clerk before entering, he will use an Assault Shotgun which can be picked up after he is killed. NOTE: The clerk must fire at least 1 round before killing him or it will appear as a static prop. *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, Altruist Camp - Inside the church porch. *Pillbox Hill - At the underground of Union Depository (where part of the mission The Big Score - Obvious Approach takes place), in a small hole under the floor. You can also find a Body Armor there. *Unlocked at Level 37 in GTA Online and can be bought from Ammu-nation. Gallery AssaultShotgun-TLAD.png|The in-game model from The Lost and Damned. AssaultShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|Assault Shotgun HUD icon in The Lost and Damned. Striker Salute.jpg|An encounter in multiplayer involving an Assault Shotgun. Big Rumble in Little Seoul.jpg|A player wielding the weapon in a multiplayer gunfight. AssaultShotgun-GTAV.png|The in-game model from GTA V. AssaultShotgunModified-GTA5.jpg|A customized Assault Shotgun in GTA V. AssaultShotgun-GTAV-Franklin.jpg|Franklin Clinton with an Assault Shotgun. AutoShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. Trivia *Clay will equip the Assault Shotgun when he becomes hardened enough. *The Striker is depicted in-game with a full automatic firing rate, although it is produced with a semi-auto firing rate in real life. *TLAD's Assault Shotgun has a much faster firing rate than the Automatic Shotgun of TBoGT, even though the AA-12 has a faster firing rate than the striker in real life. This is likely to balance the game, since the Automatic Shotgun would make TBoGT's missions a lot easier, especially with explosive rounds, if it was capable of firing at the rate of an AA-12. *The Assault Shotgun is also a gun in Max Payne 2, another game made by Rockstar. *If the player blind-fires with the Assault Shotgun in The Lost and Damned, he will be seen "pumping" the weapon after every shot is fired, even if there is no pump on the shotgun. This glitch applies to all shotguns, and limits the blindfiring speed to the Pump Action Shotgun. It has been fixed however in GTA V. *Strangely, the Assault Shotgun in TLAD has two reload animations. When Johnny is standing while reloading, he will pull the charging handle, but when crouching while reloading, he takes "out" the magazine, puts "another" in and pulls the charging handle. There is no confirmed reason for why there are two reload animations, but it is speculated that it is for balancing reasons, as the player is much more effective while crouched. This oddity is also present on the AK-47 and the M4. **Interestingly, the Assault Shotgun uses a different animation than the AK-47 and M4 which creates a high recoil when firing, while the AK and the M4 don't have any recoil. It is possible that Rockstar reused the Carbine Rifle animation to create the animation for the Assault Shotgun. External link *Exclusive weapons on Rockstar's site Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online